There are a number different types of vibrating-mass gyroscope systems that can be configured to calculate rotation about a sensitive (e.g., input) axis. One type of gyroscope is a Coriolis vibratory gyroscope (CVG). One example of a CVG is a tuning fork gyroscope in which two masses (e.g. tines) can vibrate in plane along a drive axis. In response to an applied angular rate about an input axis parallel to the tines of the tuning fork, Coriolis forces cause the tines to vibrate out of plane along a sense axis (e.g., 90° relative to a drive axis). The amplitude of the out-of-plane motion in open loop instruments or the force required to rebalance and null the out-of-plane motion in closed-loop instruments can correspond to a measure of the angular rate applied about the input axis.